


Loenj'en Pirinermil'enlz

by wiscon_sinning



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiscon_sinning/pseuds/wiscon_sinning
Summary: I don't know how to summarise this, if you enjoy ghosty stuff, time travel, and run away princes, this is for you ;)





	1. The Thing That Comes Before Chapter 1

There was a lack of a knock as Phichit burst into the lab excitedly, almost like a young child on Christmas, "Are you almost done with it?"  
Seung-Gil sighed heavily at the break in his focus, mustering an almost happy expression for his fiance, "Yes, but I'm not entirely convinced it works yet."  
"You made it, I'm sure it does; besides, what's the worst thing that could happen--it blows up?"  
"And you along with it, Phichit I don't want to take any risks, not with you."  
"C'mon I'm your lab hamster, aren't I supposed to be the one to find out if things work or not?"  
"You're more than just my lab hamster Phichit; if something happened to you, I don't know what I would do," Seung-Gil allowed tears to fill his eyes, something very rare coming from him.  
"Hey, it's okay, trust in your design, we can fix this, soon it will all be okay and we'll have everyone back like nothing happened!"  
"I just can't handle another failure--not again--and especially not with your life at risk," he slammed his fist down furiously, its force shaking all of the machinery near him.  
"... If it doesn't work, then you'll know what to fix, and you can go back and make everything right, there's no losing!"  
"I'll still feel the loss; I'll still feel the guilt; I'll still have the memories; there's no such thing as no losing, you of all people should know this."  
"... I lost most of my friends--I'm trying to keep it together," however try as he might, the tears still began to fall down his cheeks.  
"We both are, and we're failing miserably, but we both have time; there's no rush to test this thing yet, so let's wait another week, okay?"  
"Another week?!"  
"At least, a month at most, if we’re being completely honest."  
"... Well, you can do it," Phichit gives him a little kiss on the cheek before leaving him to work quietly, "Good luck!"  
"...Isn't that what got us into this mess in the first place, Sala's 'good luck' ?"  
"... Right."  
"...Thanks for visiting, I won't keep you any longer. Tell Viktor hello for me," Seung-Gil mustered one of his glowing smiles for his fiance.  
"Will do," Phichit matched his expression before closing the door and making his way towards Viktor, "Seung-Gil says hello!"  
"Doesn't he always," Viktor mumbled, a ghost of a smile on his haunted face.  
"You're... how are you doing?" His words were rather gentle in an attempt not to cross lines that were not ready to be crossed.  
"Better, is that what you'd like me to say?" Viktor chuckled lowly, a tired expression overtaking his fine features.  
Phichit wiped his eyes in more of an unspoken condolence that he wasn’t quite perfect right now either, a gesture he felt necessary to support to his friend, "That makes one of us, then."  
"Is Seung-Gil making any more progress on the machine?"  
"He said he was almost done, but it's most likely going to take at least a week... I miss them, Viktor."  
"Me too… Not a day passes for me without thoughts of my beautiful Yuuri filling my mind."  
"I know, he was my best friend, why did this have to happen?"  
"Yuuri used to say everything happens for a reason, but I'm not so convinced," Viktor smiled sadly, a flicker of happiness flashing across his eyes before disappearing just as quickly.  
"Why would he--... Why would that have to happen for any reason?"  
"Fate works in weird ways, another sentiment of Yuuri Katsuki."  
"That's not fate, that's just cruel!"  
"... I wish I could've had Yuuri's optimistic faith in the future, but instead all I have is the pessimistic present."  
"He'll be back soon, right?"  
"If you believe such a thing is possible."  
"Georgi didn't mean to, Viktor, neither did Sala, at least we can believe that things can fix themselves, it wouldn't stay like this forever because of a mistake."  
"Darkness always finds a new medium, a Yuuri quote I've only just begun to accept."  
"Viktor, you're trapped in the past again."  
"What-- … I thought I was doing so well.. I--"  
"Let's go see a movie, I think both of us could use a little break from everything," Phichit gently grabbed Viktor's wrist, leading him away from a place full of fond yet painful memories.  
"You're right, as usual, thank you," Viktor smiled in that broken way of his, a look so perfected it is almost believable to the untrained eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We post Wednesdays


	2. The Beginning (Chapter 1)

Alone once again, he began to practice dancing quietly. From outside the room, there was a hallowed sigh that completely startled the boy, he hadn’t been paying too much attention to the outside world, he never did when dancing. And yet, Yuri tiptoed curiously over to the door, opening it with a moment’s hesitation. "Whoever is out there, waste your time somewhere else, you’re not wanted here," Yuri shouted at thin air, however his tone did not match his words, almost as if he was only saying these things for show.   
"Honestly Princy, are you always this jumpy?" Otabek slowly slid into view, a smirk lining his attractive face, it was time for this song and dance to commence once more.  
Yuri felt his ears turn a surprising shade of pink, usually he was fairly stoic but with him, he would make an exception. "Honestly walking jump scare, are you always this... never mind." Otabek chuckled fondly, his hand moving to stroke Yuri's soft hair before it dropped midway, along with his seemingly good mood. Sensing this, Yuri attempted to either change the subject or at least keep up their senseless charade, which one however, he wasn’t so sure, "How did you get here, this is the middle of nowhere, and you--"  
"You left a window open; you really should be more careful, I'm not the only one who likes to spy on a prince's dance recitals."  
Yuri felt his palms tense up, slight irritation making itself known,"I suppose I should be more cautious, but typically people aren't excited to be near this place, so it must've slipped my mind. Terribly sorry."  
"It's not the place most people are excited about, no, but have you heard the recent rumors surrounding the royals?"  
"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't, why should it matter?The locals have loved us--them--for a while, I doubt the rumors could be bad."  
Whatever jokingly rude tone the conversation held prior faded, an unexpected seriousness taking it’s place without warning. "I overheard your parents talking before they left; they're considering relocation, Yuri."  
"They wouldn't be, they'd have told me--why should I trust you?"  
"Maybe you shouldn't, you haven't known me very long," and just like that, Otabek once again shoved a wedge of mystery between Yuri and himself, a common occurrence really.  
Yuri let an awkward pause hang in the air, but could only hold it for a moment before he cracked an unwanted smile, "it's nice to see you again, Otabek."  
"I didn't realise you liked dancing, perhaps you could teach me sometime," it was a peace offering, Otabek was uninterested in pursuing heavy topics any further.  
"I would enjoy having someone to teach this useless ballet junk to, so it's not as useless as it would be otherwise."  
"C'mon Princy, for something so 'useless' you sure looked passionate about it."  
Unfortunately enough for Yuri, his cheeks felt like betraying him with a highly apparent blush at that moment, where did he get off saying such things as if he knew him that well, "it's called acting."  
"Best acting I've ever seen. Now listen, we both know I didn't come here for a simple hello, last time you mentioned a room in the castle you needed help investigating?"  
"Yes, it's in the ballroom that overlooks the ocean, there's always annoying sounds coming from it, like a weird sort of wailing, but it's probably nothing."  
"...You're right, probably nothing, but how can I pass up an ocean view?" Yuri motions for him to follow, carefully avoiding any possibly populated rooms as the two wandered towards their destination. As they drew near to the ballroom, Otabek paused, a slightly pained expression overtaking his face.  
"It's just right here," Yuri halts, turning to look at Otabek and taking notice of his appearance, "something's wrong."  
"Maybe we shouldn't go in... I have a bad feeling Yuri," a cold sweat broke out on Otabek's unusually pale forehead, something definitely was not as it seemed.  
"It's just a room, and you yourself agreed it was probably nothing, what's with the sudden case of chickening out?!"  
"I'm not chickening out, it's just that this room was probably locked for a reason and I think we should respect that, okay?"  
"Enlighten me, why would it possibly be locked?"  
"Maybe it's your parents secret sex room; that would explain the weird wailing."  
Yuri could not help but visibly shudder at the thought of that, shaking his head vigorously to try to erase the image, “oh god, please no." Otabek casually stepped further away from the ballroom, trying and failing to hide his visible shakiness.  
"... Fine if you're that messed up about it, we won't; what would you like to do now?"  
"Thank you, Your Majesty, and I propose we go to your garden," Otabek grabbed Yuri's hand without awaiting a response, quickly pulling the flustered boy down the hallway and towards the coat room. The pair made their way to the garden, where beautiful flowers were blossoming nicely in the evening's gentle pink light. Otabek glided past the flowers, headed towards a thick scarred tree, Yuri's favorite spot.  
"It's almost a full moon," Yuri observed calmly, with next to no emotion in his tone.  
"Perhaps we could go stargazing together, I haven't seen very many full moons," Otabek spoke, studying Yuri for a reaction.  
Yuri thought decisively for a few moments before answering with a slight tone of disappointment, "as much as I'd love to, my parents don't let me out at night, they're afraid something terrible is going to happen, as if I can’t take care of myself."  
"I understand, my own mother barely let me out the door, in fact she was worried sick when I told her I want to be a sai--"  
"Wait, what?" Yuri jumped up quickly yet gracefully, his shocked gaze falling onto his friend. Highly noticeable curiosity streaked through his eyes, wanting more of the story but without directly asking.  
"I-it's nothing..." Otabek tried to hide his embarrassment at revealing a part of his personal life and breaking his mysterious demeanour that he held pride in maintaining for so long.   
"Whatever you're trying to keep from me, you seem to really want to share."  
"Maybe another time. Look it's been a blast hanging out with you, but I really should get going," Otabek's gaze drifted back towards the castle, a soft look in his eyes.  
"Well then, don't make me wait so long for your next visit."  
"I promise I won't, may I walk you back?" Otabek smiled lightly.  
"Why do you never let me see you leave, where do you go?"  
"...Always with the questions; if I reveal everything then what sense excitement and intrigue will our next meeting contain?"  
Once more, Yuri allowed a strong pause to interrupt them, before walking back towards his domain sullenly, "if you say so."  
"Yuri wait," Otabek lightly grabbed Yuri's small wrist, a panicked look in his eyes.  
"You're always so cold, what do you want," it came out more annoyed than he'd wanted it to, but he couldn't exactly take it back.  
"...I was going to tell you about my mom, if you'd like, but if you're going to be like that, then perhaps this should wait for another time," hot anger flashed across Otabek's face before dissolving into a raw kind of sadness, all of which was uncharacteristic of him.  
"... Tell me about her. I demand that you--no, I want to know more if you’ll let me," Yuri attempted to rid his friend’s face of the look that didn't suit him, eagerly awaiting his next actions with a regret of his own.  
"...I honestly couldn't if I tried, it's as if I can't remember her, yet she's all I think about; she is the moments she made," a tear slid slowly across Otabek's difficult to read face.  
"You seem older than you give off, you show the symptoms of age, why?"  
"It's been this way for a while for me, actually, I think it was my years at sea," Otabek cracked a small smile.  
"I think you're lying, what are you not telling me?"  
"I could say the same for you, and I think it's best that we both have our secrets," Otabek scowled, his mood shifting rapidly.  
"I think it's best you leave," Yuri turned stiffly, closing the door in Otabek's face, but going over to the window with a determined look to watch him leave nonetheless. Otabek stayed a moment, then walked solemnly towards the path leading to the ocean, his strong silhouette becoming fainter the further along he went. Yuri's breath was no more than a sharp exhale as he watched him fade into thin air, something was off here, something was very off.  
The next morning Otabek didn't show up, nor did he show up the morning after; he always was good at disappearing without a trace. And there was Yuri, delicate and lonely, staring out towards a cold and lifeless ocean, one that was refusing to bring back his only company to whom he was not related.  
"Oh bother, don't you have ballet practice?" Yuri's mother spoke, annoyed with her son's recent sulking around their castle.  
"Will you ever think I've practiced enough, you hag?" He jumps up to meet her eyes, refusing to look too far into them lest he see something he wishes he hadn't... but whatever that could be, he wasn't sure he knew.  
"Perhaps your time would be better suited practicing your manners," she walked off with an air of distaste, her displeasure radiating off of her sharp figure. As she left him alone again, all the emotions he'd been denying--the irritation for himself, as well as absolutely everything he felt for Otabek, began to pour out of him slowly, in something that resembled crying, only he couldn't quite muster the tears.  
Just when Yuri had almost lost hope, the familiar figure of a sleeping Otabek appeared under his favorite tree. "... He's... He's back... Otabek!!" Throwing all caution and fear that his family would take notice to such things to the wind, he all but shouted out the open window with an unusual smile plastered on his face, "He's back." The sleepy boy stirred, his captivating eyes meeting Yuri's, a slight smile painted on his face. "You're back, I'll get the door for you so you don't have to sneak in the window--"  
A cold hand firmly grasped the back of Yuri's shirt, yanking him away from the window, from Otabek, as the familiar musky scent of his father fills the air.  
"Wha--oh, I... He... You... We just--"  
"You just what, almost let an outsider in!?"  
"He's different, I'm a better judge of character that you'd like to think, you old--" Yuri was never able to finish the insult, as his father interrupted angrily.  
"Well my character judges that you, little boy, deserve to be locked up in your room for the rest of the season, and that is not an option," the red face of Yuri's father contorted with rage, his lips peeling into a snarl that revealed a set of sharp teeth.  
"You can't do this, I didn't do anything wrong I..." as much as he tried to resist, his father was far stronger than he, and Yuri was unable to avoid any punishments he knew deep down that he didn't deserve. As Yuri heard the lock click in his door, he knew he was destined for a miserable, Otabek-less few months.  
A small grumble escaped his lips, one that barely made a sound, but still held quite a bit of his emotions in it with just the sullen words of, "And someone somewhere is still having a great day, I hope they choke."  
Something hit Yuri's window with a resounding thunk, a small crack forming in the thick glass like a flower among weeds.  
While he would have taken a moment to observe the sheer beauty of it, he was rather preoccupied with things, such as whoever threw that. Otabek stood a small distance below the window, another rock resting in his large hand, his face masked in a calm expression. To no one but himself, Yuri made a life changing decision in a single moment--he was going to leave, to where he didn't know, but his place wasn't here with his parents, although he would miss his grandfather, he'd find time to visit him later, but he was not going to spend another day in this goddamn building.  
A look of knowing flashed across Otabek's features, almost as if he had the same thought, and he threw the rock with all of his might, smashing the shit out of Yuri's defenseless window. With that one gesture, Yuri reached the realisation that this was happening, and that the life he once lived was finally, finally, gone.   
"Child, what are you doing in there?!" Yuri's door protested against the weight of his mother, but did not give way.  
One final deep breath, and Yuri climbed out the window, carefully making his way towards Otabek, his symbol of freedom. "C'mon, my boat's parked in the harbor, but I don't know if we'll be able to get out far enough before your deranged parents begin looking for you," Otabek stretched a hand towards Yuri, any lingering negativity he felt was gone.  
"Let them look."  
Otabek chuckled, "And you say I'm the dramatic one."


End file.
